Uchiha Itachi
by Lenore 2410
Summary: What happened to Itachi?, Why did he kill his clan?, Did he ever loved someone?... A story of the life of Uchiha Itachi since his birth until today. Rated T for language in later chapters
1. Itachi

**Notes: I don't owe Naruto or any of the characters. Sorry for the grammar errors, I'm from Mexico, so I don't dominate English completely. Hope you like it**

**Summary: **What happened to Itachi, Why did he kill his clan, Did he ever loved someone?... A story of the life of Uchiha Itachi since his birth until today  
**

* * *

ITACHI**

"He's beautiful isn't he?" said a woman with black raven hair. Her face showed that she was extremely tired and she was staring at her arms, where a little baby with very a few black hair visible in his head, was laying. It was a boy and he was sleeping peacefully

"What's gonna be his name Mikoto?" said back a man with cold expression on his face. He had the same black raven hair "He needs a strong one, since he's going to lead the Uchiha clan…"

"That doesn't matter, Fugaku" answered Mikoto "What really matters is that he's our son…"

"Yeah but still…" started Fugaku but Mitoko interrupted

"Itachi…" she said "Uchiha Itachi… is gonna be his name"

"Je… that's a good name" agreed Fugaku with a smile "Uchiha Itachi… welcome to the clan…"

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

At the Uchiha clan territory, the full clan was assemble to celebrate the arriving of the new clan member, the boy who was suppose to be the next leader

"So, Mikoto" said one Uchiha girl about the same age as Mikoto that also was pregnant "Seems your baby it's going to be the leader because he was born before ours…" she said that with jealousy

In the Uchiha clan, every 40 years when there were many pregnancies at the clan, the first born baby was suppose to be the next leader, so obviously every pregnant Uchiha member wanted her baby to be the leader. But this time Mikoto had her baby first, so he was going to be the leader now

"Well maybe you, Michiko-san, care about that but…" Mikoto made a pause "The only thing I care it's that he becomes a kind man. I don't care if he's the leader or not, Itachi is going to be a good man…"

"Hmm, you should care" answered another Uchiha member "He has to take us to prosperity; if he doesn't another one of our boys will take the charge. Also, if someone of our boys have more skills…"

"I'm telling you I don't care about that" interrupted Mikoto and she leaved, leaving the rest. Mikoto walked towards her husband, who was showing their son to the main leader of the clan. She arrived towards her husband and touched his shoulder a bit. He turned around to see his wife, and he smiled widely

"Here's my koi (love)" he said proudly to the other Uchiha members, and passing her the little Itachi. She caressed the baby's small cheek

"Congratulations Mikoto" said the main leader to Mitoko with a smile "I hope Itachi becomes a good man with the capacity to even surpass me"

"Hope so" she answered embracing her baby but deep inside her, she didn't want that. Itachi would live a life of pressure from the entire clan, a life where everybody would tell him what to do and what not to do

She smiled just a bite with sadness. She really, really didn't want that life for her son, but that day she promised, no matter what, she would be that child refuge. She would be his best friend, his relief.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

It had been four years since that day. It was Itachi's fourth birthday, but no one seemed to be happy. Recently Obito, an Uchiha member, died in battle. He was only a kid, also he gave his Sharingan to his friend Hatake Kakashi, so many of the Uchiha members weren't agree with another person different from the clan had the Sharingan

"Nee, mom" called a small voice bringing Mikoto back to reality. She looked down and saw her little kid staring at her worriedly "Nee, are you ok?"

"Yeah, sure am I" she answered carrying him "Are you enjoying your birthday?"

"More less" Itachi answered "Everyone's seems to be sad. Are they jealous because I'm going to be the biggest, greatest number one Uchiha leader?"

Mikoto laughed a bit because of her son's innocence "Don't worry about them Itachi, they're sad because Obito died a little ago, but there's nothing wrong with you, ok?"

"Ok" said Itachi with a not completed convincement face

"Nee Mikoto-sama" said another childish voice "Can Itachi play with me?" Mikoto saw Michiko's kid, named Shisui. He was until now Itachi's best friend. They tended to fight because Itachi used to bug Shisui reminding him who was going to be the next leader and stuff like that

"Sure, only if Itachi wants" answered Mikoto putting down her son

"No mom, he's my subordinate, so he can't play with me" said Itachi showing his tongue to Shisui, who turned red and started chasing Itachi. Uchiha Itachi and Uchiha Shisui, both best's friends since childhood, they did everything together, they competed for everything… but… suddenly, while Shisui and Itachi were playing, Shisui threw a shuriken that for Itachi was impossible to avoid, Mikoto saw it and ran towards Itachi to protect her son but…

Itachi caught the shuriken with his finger. Everyone at the party stood on silence with wide eyes watching the shuriken on Itachi's finger. Mikoto stopped when she saw this, everyone was staring…

"Itachi" called Mikoto while Itachi was giving everyone a confused look "How did you do that? Did you take some shuriken training with Shisui?"

"No, dad told me to wait until academy to start shuriken trainings" he answered sincerely with innocence "I just watched it come and caught it. Is that bad? Should I let it hit me? I mean these things seem dangerous"

"No, of course not" said Mikoto caressing her son's hair. Everyone was still watching, but when Michiko came to reprehend Shisui, all the people returned to their activities

"Shisui, don't throw that" started Michiko scolding Shisui "You could have hurt someone!"

"It's ok, Michiko-san" said Mikoto "Their just kids, he didn't know"

"Don't tell me what to do with my son!" Michiko said roughly "Don't get yourself too high just because your son's the next leader!"

Mikoto didn't answer and took Itachi with her to the inside of the house. About some minutes later everyone leaved, Mikoto cleaned while Itachi was watching her. When she finished, Fugaku arrived. He had been in a mission, and until that hour he could come back

"Tadaima" he said. Mitoko went to received him followed by Itachi "Happy birthday Itachi" he said too when he saw Itachi standing there watching him

"Nee, anata (honey :P)" said Mikoto "I need to tell you something. Itachi go to sleep ok?"

"Ok" answered Itachi and minutes later; he was ready. Mikoto said goodnight a returned to her room, where Fugaku was waiting for her

"What did you need to tell me?" he asked once both of them where in the bed

"They are two things" said Mikoto "They first one is about Itachi…"

"What about him?" asked Fugaku, without looking very interested

"Well, today while he was playing with Shisui, Shisui threw a shuriken to Itachi" started Mikoto, Fugaku was about to interrupt, but Mikoto didn't let him "But… I don't know how, Itachi caught it… with a finger…"

"What?" shouted Fugaku very surprised

"It's true, everyone saw it" confirmed Mikoto "I asked him if he took shuriken training, but he said he didn't. He said he just looked it coming towards him and felt like catching it…"

"Wow…" said Fugaku with wide eyes "I think he's more talented than we thought… and… what's the other thing you wanted to tell me?"

"Oh yes…" this time Mikoto seemed nervous and she blushed "Ahmm… well… I…"

"What is it?" asked Fugaku again looking confusedly at his wife

"Fugaku…" she started again "I'm… I'm pregnant Fugaku"

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

It had been now two years from that. That day Itachi was going to enter to the academy finally, but his skills were even bigger that they thought. His shuriken technique was terrific; he had surpassed every boy from even the second year of academy. Mikoto was going to the inauguration with his younger son, Sasuke of two years old. They arrived just in time, when the Hokage was giving the welcoming speech

"Become a fine shinobi" the Hokage finished and everyone clapped. Mikoto saw someone pretty familiar with grey hair, black eyes… it was her nephews Obito's team mate, Hatake Kakashi. Mikoto got next to him

"Ano…" called Mikoto. He was already a Jounin and ANBU member, and had a cold gaze. The gifted Sharingan was covered with his cloth "You're Hatake Kakashi right?"

"Yes" he answered coldly looking at her "You're an Uchiha right?"

"Yes, you were my nephew's team mate" she said. Itachi looked at her, he was holding his little brother hand who seemed pretty bored "Oh yeah, these are my sons. Itachi and Sasuke"

"Itachi is very famous… he seems to be very powerful" Kakashi said looking at the kid. Itachi returned the glance and hold his brother's hand tight. Kakashi looked at him straight to the eye, and with no reason, his Sharingan reacted. Kakashi took his hand to his eye

"Are you ok?" asked Mikoto worriedly

"Yeah, it was nothing" he looked again at Itachi… what was that? It was like his Sharingan was trying to tell him something about that kid…

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

The next day Itachi woke up early. He was pretty excited for his first academy day; he dressed with a black t-shirt with the Uchiha symbol in the back, and black pants. He went to the kitchen where his family already was

"Good morning" greeted Mikoto at her son "Ready for your first day?"

"Yeah" answered Itachi

"That's my boy" greeted Fugaku

"Nii-chan" a little voice called. Itachi looked at his brother with a smile; Sasuke was glaring at him with interest "Where are you going? Play with me"

"I can't, maybe next time Sasuke" answered Itachi caressing his brother's hair. After doing that, Itachi left the house and went to the academy. There were some kids there, he went towards them and noted without interest that, when girls saw him, they blushed. Then, he saw Shisui "Hi"

"Hi" greeted Shisui too "Ready?"

"Of course, remember whose the next leader" joked Itachi, knowing that that commentary would make Shisui upset

"Shut up!" answered Shisui trying to hide his jealousy "You were born just two weeks before me! If I only were born earlier, I would be the next leader!"

"But you didn't" said Itachi laughing. Minutes later, they entered, where a chuunin girl named Anko gave the class

"Well, introduce yourselves" said Anko looking at every kid. Everyone started to introduce until it was Itachi's turn

"Uchiha Itachi" he said, and for reasons Itachi didn't understand, every girl started to scream with excitement when they heard his name. They did the same with Shisui, but not as hard

"Well, we'll start today with basics" said Anko once everyone had introduce "We'll make a shuriken training, of course it will be a basic one. Don't push yourselves too much, ne?"

"Hai" everyone answered

They went to the training field. It was very big; Anko took them to a place where there were many marks for hitting. When they arrived, Anko explained "You'll try to hit the center with a shuriken, but be careful ok?"

Everyone started to pass, and obviously no one hit the center. Anko didn't seemed surprise and laughed sometimes with some funny movement from a kid. Itachi was the last, until now, Shisui had been the closest to the center, and Anko was really pleased at it. Anko gave a small shuriken to Itachi, and he threw it… the shuriken hit the center…

"What?" shouted Anko in surprise. She looked at Itachi, who returned the gaze a little embarrassed "Maybe it's just causality" she thought

"Ne, Itachi-kun" Anko called and Itachi looked at her "Could you please throw another one, but putting on this bandage on your eyes?" Itachi nodded and grabbed another shuriken and put on the bandage in his eyes, but the shuriken also hit the center. Anko was very, very surprised "Itachi-kun, have you take any shuriken training before?"

"Mmm… no" answered Itachi "Dad said I should wait until academy, but mom told me that when I was younger I could caught a shuriken. She told me my skills are above from everyone else's. But I've never trained"

"Mmm…" mumbled Anko "Shisui, Itachi. I want a meeting with your parents, ok?"

"What did we do?" asked Shisui with fear

"Nothing, just tell them to come" answered Anko giving them a smile

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Itachi returned home with Shisui. The split alter entering the Uchiha territory, Itachi went to his house and entered, being received by his mother and his little brother

"So, how was school?" asked Mikoto when all the family was gathered for dinner

"It was fine" answered Itachi "Anko-sensei asked me and Shisui to bring you. She wants to talk to you" His parents glared at him without surprise… they knew something like that would happen sooner

"I'll go" said Mikoto at first, but his husband interrumpted

"I'll go, after all, I'm his father..." he said and Itachi's face was about to smile "And he's the next leader" Itachi's smile intent failed completely after that

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Next day, Fugaku went with Itachi to school. When they arrived, they saw Shisui and his mother waiting with Anko, who greeted them "Good morning Uchiha-san"

"What's all this about?" asked Fugaku once they were in Itachi's and Shisui's classroom

"Well, this is mostly about Itachi, but it also involves Shisui" answered Anko, while Fugaku sent a glance to his older son, who returned it to his father while he shrugged

"Both of them have terrific skills" said Anko "They're above the entire class, that's why I want them to past a few tests. If they approve them, I'll pass them to a higher class according to the results. I just wanted you to know it and to get your permission"

"For me its ok" answered Fugaku "After all he's my child and the next Uchiha leader…"

Itachi looked at his father with an awkward expression. That's what he always said: 'as expected from the next Uchiha leader', those words were the only greetings he could get from his father. Never a 'well done' or a 'good job', always his father had to mention the leadership he'll have to take at his 20th birthday. He just HATED it…

* * *

I apologize again for gramma errors. Hope you enjoyed this story, if you did plese review. Next chapter will be Itachi and Shisui's trial. 

Ja ne!


	2. Trial! Aya and Koji

**TRIAL! AYA AND KOJI**

The next morning Itachi woke up by his clock alarm. He was pretty excited about Anko's trial for him and Shisui, so he got up immediately and went to take a shower. When he finished, he dressed with grey long shorts and his black shirt with the Uchiha fan in the back, then he combed his long black hair and tied in the same simple ponytail. He leaved his room and went to the kitchen, where his mother was already making breakfast

"Good morning, Itachi" her mother greeted him with that sweet smile of hers

"Good morning mom" Itachi answered taking his place in the table. He watched his mother moving around while he was thinking about the trial… he wondered how it will be…

"Don't be nervous, you'll do it very good" said Mikoto bringing her son back from his thoughts

"You think so?" Itachi asked her looking at her a little surprised

"Of course you will" Mikoto smiled at him and then she leaned towards him. She took his hands into hers and looked him in the eyes "You have a great potential between you, even if you fail, I'll be proud of you…"

"What are you saying Mikoto?" Fugaku's voice interrupted. Fugaku had just entered to the kitchen with Sasuke and he had listened every word Mikoto said "It'll be a shame if he fails. I won't be able to look at the faces of the rest of the clan if he fails"

Itachi glared at his father, fortunately, Fugaku didn't notice. Mikoto scowled at her husband and got up facing him "You shouldn't say that… you should be proud of Itachi even if he's not able to pass"

"It'll be a shame, period" Fugaku stated. Mikoto didn't want to argue, so she continued with the breakfast. There was an uncomfortable silence that only was break by the sound of the dishes.

Itachi was feeling strange. He wanted to strangulate his father, but he had to control himself… at least in front of Sasuke and his mother. He ate his breakfast with hurry and immediately leaved the kitchen when he finished. Mikoto tried to go after him, but he leaved before she could

Itachi was walking fast trough the Uchiha state and some rage tears fell from his cheeks. He wiped them away quickly just in time when Shisui appeared

"Hey!" Shisui greeted and immediately noticed Itachi's mood "What's wrong?"

"Nothing, let's go" Itachi answered coldly. Shisui decided not to argue with him, he knew Itachi could get really, really pissed off

Shisui followed Itachi. They walked 15 minutes until they reached the academy, where Anko was already waiting for both of them "Ohayou!" Anko greeted. Shisui did it to, but Itachi just nodded "Well you seem… hum… excited" Anko said with drop in her head as she watched Itachi's glare

"Can we start now?" Itachi asked huskily.

"Oh yeah the trial" Anko remembered and it was Shisui's and Itachi's time to drop "Don't worry it's not too difficult"

"Really?" asked Shisui with excitement "What is it?"

"You'll spar with older academy students. It'll be for grades until you're in a sort of… tie" Anko explained "For example, if you win against a second year, you'll spar against a third one, then if you tie with a third grade student, you'll be in third grade. Do you understand?"

Both Uchihas nodded. It won't be easy, those students already had experience and they'll have no mercy; at least that's what Itachi thought. They followed Anko inside the building and she took them to the training field they were yesterday.

"Anko, are you sure this brats can beat this kids?" asked one of the academy teachers with a mocking smirk once he saw the both Uchihas. Itachi glared at the guy making him shut up

"They're both Uchihas" Anko answered with a grin "They have great talent beneath them, you'll be surprise"

"Let's see what they're capable of" said another man; it was none other than Kakashi. He had skipped work for seen this matches. He was very interested on both Uchihas, especially Itachi since the incident two days ago

"Yeah, let's start" Anko said. She called some students from other grades and Itachi supposed that they were the number ones in their respective class. Shisui was the first one called for spar against a second grade boy.

Shisui managed to beat everyone until the sixth grade student. He tied with him and Shisui was panting, while the other kid wasn't, but he seemed tired. The battle had been very long; it lasted more than thirty minutes

Now it was Itachi's turn. He beat them all, until he was against a sixth grade. The kid smirked at him and said to Anko "Ne, Anko-sensei, are you sure this brat can beat _me_? I mean, he seems _so _weak, he doesn't seem to have talent to be a shinobi tough he's an Uchiha" The kid had short brown hair and blue eyes

"Don't be so confident Kouta, this kid's very talented… maybe more than we think" Anko answered. Itachi felt his blood boil… _weak_? He called _him _weak? And he said he had _no _talent to _be _a ninja?

"Seems I hit a tender spot" Kouta said feeling Itachi's chakra growing in anger

Itachi immediately started his attack. He pulled out some shuriken and threw them, but Kouta dodged them with a mocking smirk "Is that the best you can do?" he asked but… Itachi wasn't there. Kouta looked around but he didn't see Itachi anywhere, suddenly, he appeared behind Kouta and grabbed his arms. Kouta looked at Itachi turning his head around

"A ninja must see underneath the underneath" said another voice in front of him. Kouta looked at the front and saw a second Itachi who punched him in the face. The bunshin that was holding him from behind disappeared and Kouta fell to the ground. Itachi glared at him and Kouta did the same from the ground. Kouta got up and grabbed some kunai and threw them, but Itachi dodged them easily with a kawarimi. Kouta continued attacking with weapons but this time using bunshin in them, and that made things more difficult for Itachi, because there were no more things for doing kawarimi. He could transform into someone, but it would be too obvious

Itachi made a bunshin while he hid behind a nearby tree thinking of a solution. Suddenly, he remembered the fire jutsu he saw his father doing once. He remembered the seals and he thanked his great memory for it, but now the problem was if he had enough chakra for it. The bunshin had take a part of his chakra and he didn't know how much chakra he needed for the Katon he only deduced from it that he needed to compress chakra in his chest and release. Itachi decided to use it he appeared in front of Kouta once more

"Finally, were you that scared?" Kouta teased trying to piss him off, but Itachi didn't care, instead he made the seals and made his chakra to compress in his chest

The teachers were amazed by Itachi's skills. The kage bunshin was a high level jutsu and a kid who had just entered the academy doing it was something that only happened once every generation. Anko and Kakashi were the most pleased ones, but their expressions changed into fear when they saw the seals that Itachi was doing. At first they thought Itachi _couldn't_ possibly do that, he couldn't have enough chakra, but…

"Katon: Gokakyuu no Jutsu" Itachi said and a great fireball was released from his mouth towards Kouta, who couldn't possibly dodge it, but Kakashi and Anko interfered and with a Suiton jutsu stopped Itachi, but he managed to hurt Kouta and leaved him unconscious

"Itachi! That was a dangerous jutsu!" Anko scolded once Kouta was taken to the hospital "Who taught that to you?"

"I-I…" Itachi didn't know what to say. He was scared… he almost killed Kouta… "I-I saw my dad doing it once and… I-I just remembered it and thought it would help to win b-but I-I didn't mean to hurt him…"

Anko sighed… she didn't expect such talent form a _six _year old, Itachi didn't even had a scratch, instead Shisui had many little wounds. The only one who were so talented at that age was Kakashi, but Itachi was making him competition "Shisui, Itachi" Anko called both Uchihas "You'll be transferred to sixth grade, from tomorrow on you're sixth grades so give this to your parents were we report today's events" both Uchihas nodded

They leaved after that. Both walked in silence until Shisui broke the silence "How did you do it?" he asked Itachi in a whisper loud enough for Itachi to hear

"I just felt like doing it, it wasn't big deal" Itachi answered confused by his friend attitude towards him

"Yeah right" Shisui said with a hint of jealousy and anger in his voice, which scared Itachi a bit. Shisui had never acted like that with him.

Itachi was about to ask him if everything was alright, but they had already reached the Uchiha state and Shisui disappeared before Itachi could do anything. Itachi stood there confused and moments later he walked away to his house.

He opened the door of his house just to find his mother and Sasuke waiting for him. His mother smiled brightly when he saw him "How did it went?" she asked looking at him with eager

Itachi looked at her poker faced and Mikoto thought the worse, but then Itachi smiled "I'm in sixth grade, here's the report" he said handing her the report. She read it quickly and looked seriously at Itachi

"Itachi, you should be careful with your jutsu" Mikoto said and Itachi's smile started to fade and Mikoto noticed it so she added "But I'm very proud of you, you showed today that you're not just the next Uchiha leader, but a very talented shinobi of Konoha"

Itachi's smile returned wider this time and hugged his mother while Sasuke did the same without really understanding what was going on, but he just imitated his brother's actions. Itachi smiled at his brother's antics and patted his head

"What's all this about?" interrupted Fugaku who had just arrived from work and looked at the scene displayed in front of him

"Itachi passed the trial and he's now a sixth grade!" Mikoto informed with pride hugging her sons tighter with a smile

"As expected from my child" Fugaku said and then entered the house without saying anymore words. Itachi didn't know if he had to be happy for that or not, but he leaved to his room where he thought about the recent events, mostly about Shisui's attitude…

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

**ONE YEAR LATER**

It had been one year since the trials. Itachi had changed a lot, now most of the people usually were afraid of him and didn't talk to him. He trained every day five hours without resting. He even now had lines under his eyes that made him look much older than he was.

Itachi was sitting in his usual spot in the classroom next to Shisui. They had just graduated from the academy and the teacher was just about to announce the new genin teams. Itachi looked at his left where a girl had just sat next to him. She had long brown hair and green eyes; also she didn't seem a twelve year old like the rest of the classroom. It was the first time he ever saw her. She felt his glare and looked at him, and then smiled

"Hi!" she greeted at him. Itachi didn't respond "You must be Uchiha Itachi, you're very popular, and everybody says you're very talented and you're the number one rookie this year" she said with an amazing speed "Oh yeah, how rude I am, my name's Sakuya Ayaki, but my friends call me Aya, so you can call me Aya, nice to meet you!"

Itachi was amazed of how friendly she was been with him. "Nice to meet you too" he answered politely "How old are you? You don't seem to have twelve years old like the rest"

"Oh I'm eight years old!" Aya answered "When I entered the academy I was transferred to fifth grade because of my intelligence. If I'm not mistaken you and your cousin are like seven years old, no?"

"Yes, we are" Shisui answered. He had been listening to the whole conversation and he found Aya amusing so he decided to talk to her "By the way, I'm Uchiha Shisui"

"Nice to meet you!" Aya said "Wow, this is so cool. I've never talked to anyone nor have any friends during academy"

"Really? But you're very nice!" Shisui commented making Aya blush. Itachi didn't say anything, but he liked the girl, she seemed to be nice

"Your attention please!" the teacher called the class "I'm going to announce the new genin teams" Itachi remained stoic, Shisui seemed to be calm and Aya was dying of eager to know her new team mates

"Team 3" the teacher said "Sakuya Ayaki" Aya raised her head "Uchiha Shisui" Shisui smiled with triumph "And Uchiha Itachi" Itachi remained stoic but he noticed with pain that Shisui's smile faded a bit… "Your Jounin teachers will be here after lunch" the teacher continued once he finished with the announcement of the teams "So wait for them here once you finish your lunch"

"Hey, let's lunch together now that we're a team!" Aya proposed. Shisui nodded and Itachi just stood up and followed them from behind. Aya got near Shisui and whispered in his ear making him blush madly, but she didn't notice "Hey, is he always that cold?"

"Yeah" Shisui answered trying to hide his blush "He's a little anti social, almost all the time he's training because one day he'll be the Uchiha clan leader" when he said the last words Shisui rolled his eyes

"Oh" Aya said and the she turned around and grabbed Itachi by the arm and pulled him

"Hey, what do you think you're doing?" Itachi asked with annoyance

"You're slow" Aya answered simply. She continued pulling him until they arrive to the outsides of the academy and the three of them sat in a nearby bench to lunch

Itachi murmured something between "Crazy girl" and "Spoiled brat"

"Excuse me? Did you say something?" Aya asked looking at Itachi with a _very _intimidating glare

"N-no, nothing" Itachi answered. It was the first time _ever _that someone intimidated him that way and because of it, Shisui started to laugh uncontrollably recieving a death glare from Itachi

They finished their lunches and returned to the classroom were there were already many Jounin teachers waiting for them. Once all the class was gathered the Jounin teachers started to call their students

"Team 3, Sakuya Ayaki, Uchiha Shisui and Uchiha Itachi" called one of the Jounin. He had black short hair and blue eyes. He was also tall, thin and very good looking. Team 3 went next to him and he smiled at them "Seems I have all the so called geniuses of this year. Follow me"

They followed him and he took them to where Itachi and Shisui made their trials one year ago. He indicated them to sat down in the ground and he sat in front of them "I'd like to you're your names, your age, your hobbies, your dreams for the future and your likes and dislikes to know each other better now that we're a team, but I'll start with me. Well, I'm Ishikawa Koji; I'm 24 years old, I don't really have hobbies or dreams for the future and I don't feel like telling you my likes and dislikes" The three of them sweat dropped… the only thing he told them was his name and his age "So, let's start with the lady here"

"I'm Sakuya Ayaki, but you can call me Aya" Aya started her presentation with the same excitement as before "I'm 8 years old, my hobbies are to read and draw, my dream for the future is to be the best medic ninja ever, even better that Tsunade-sama. I like to read and draw. I don't like preppy people" Koji nodded and smiled at her. The he looked at Shisui

"I'm Uchiha Shisui; I'm 7 years old" Shisui said with a little smile "My hobby is training. My dream for the future is to be the best of all the clan" Shisui looked at Itachi but returned his gaze to Koji almost immediately "I like be with my family and Itachi, and I hate hypocrite people" Koji nodded and looked at Itachi

"Uchiha Itachi, 7 years old" Itachi started "I don't have hobbies but I usually train a lot. My dreams for the future… I don't have any. I like to be with my brother, my mother and Shisui. I hate people who are arrogant" Koji nodded once again

"Well now that we know each other a little more, tomorrow we'll start with the missions" Koji said and smiled at them. The three of them returned the smile; tough Itachi's smile was tiny. The three of them leaved the place and returned home. Koji remained there

"What's up Kakashi?" Koji asked. Kakashi was standing behind him now; he was hiding first behind a tree

"Nothing, just checking the Uchihas" Kakashi answered "Specially Itachi, he amuses me a lot"

"Yeah me too, he's very powerful" Koji agreed "I won't be surprise if he awakes soon his Sharingan"

"Then he will be a very interesting opponent" Kakashi said grinning under his mask

"I'm worry about Shisui and Itachi" Koji commented "Its obvious Shisui sees Itachi as a menace; he wants to surpass him no matter what and I'm afraid that will turn into a great rivalry. Aya's fine she seems to get along fast"

"When I met Itachi, my Sharingan reacted" Kakashi said and Koji looked at him surprised "And I wonder if that's a good or bad omen…"

* * *

Hi! Sorry for the late update. I also want to apologize once again about grammar errors and because the trials suck (sorry lack imagination for that kind of scenes), but I hope you liked the rest of the chapter. 

**inuyashaHELP: **Thanks for reading this story and for your comments! I've already read Life of the Uchiha and I really liked it. Hahaha I did make her a girl, hope you like her and also hope you like Koji

**sona: **Thanks for reading my story! Mmm… maybe Kakashi wont' be his friend, he'll be more like a mentor but I'll think about it hehe

Please review!


	3. Awaking Sharingan

**AWAKING SHARINGAN**

It had been a few months since the day the genin teams were made. Itachi had already learned to trust both Aya and Koji just like he trusted Shisui.

Aya had a deep attachment for her team. She had organized Itachi's birthday party along with Mikoto, Shisui and Koji. Both Aya and Mikoto convinced Fugaku to let them do a party for Itachi's 8th birthday while Shisui and Koji announced everybody about it, an that birthday turned in one of Itachi's happiest memories of his life.

It was 9th of June. Koji had called them to train and everybody pretended to have forgotten Itachi's birthday, who tried to act tough and didn't say anything, but he did feel bad.

"Well, let's retreat for now, Hokage-sama has no missions for us" Koji said to his students noticing Itachi's mood and he smiled in his insides

"Hey, Itachi let's train a while" Shisui proposed. Itachi nodded and looked at Aya

"Aren't you coming?" Itachi asked her

"Nope" she answered with a smile "My parents have a dinner with some friends and they're making me assist, so I have to go, bye!" she waved them and left laughing. Itachi had fallen for it _so _easy

"So no one remembers, only Sasuke" Itachi thought bitterly…

**FLASHBACK – 1 HOUR EARLIER**

"Ni-chan, ni-chan" a voice called him. Itachi opened his eyes slightly to see Sasuke beside him in his bed

"What's wrong Sasuke?" Itachi asked tiredly. Sasuke stared at him and then gave him a sheet of paper. Itachi looked at it. It was a drawing that meant to picture Itachi, but considering Sasuke's age, it didn't look like Itachi at all

"O Tanjoubi Omedetou ni-chan! (1)" Sasuke said almost shouting. Itachi smiled and patted Sasuke's head

"Thanks Sasuke" Itachi thanked getting up from the bed and grabbing the drawing, pasting it in the wall in front of the bed. Sasuke laughed cutely and Itachi grabbed his hand and lead him to the kitchen expecting to see his parents but they weren't there. He and Sasuke ate breakfast alone

**END OF FLASHBACK**

Shisui and him sparred a while until afternoon when Shisui decided to stop "Let's go back home, my mom asked me to tell something to Mikoto-sama, so let's go"

"Fine" Itachi answered. They walked together and after some minutes they reached Itachi's house "Mom, Sasuke I'm home" Itachi announced but no one answered and Itachi scowled

"Something's wrong?" Shisui asked, holding his laughter when Itachi scowled, pretending he was worry

"I'm thinking two things" Itachi answered "Something happened and they're not here or they're planning something…"

"Damn, he's too smart for his own good" Shisui thought sweat dropping for Itachi's sharpness

Itachi didn't pay attention to his cousin and started to focus his chakra to look for other ones. He sensed a lot of chakras in the back yard, so he started to walk to the yard followed by Shisui. Itachi stood in the door of the back glaring at it "Something's wrong?" Shisui asked once again

"You're not telling me something" Itachi said simply turning around to look at his cousin "What's going on?"

"Ahmm… well… I…" Shisui muttered thinking of an excuse, but that was ruined when a metal sound sounded loudly

"Shit! Fugaku I told you to be careful with that! Itachi could be right now standing in the door and the surprise will be ruined!" Itachi and Shisui sweat dropped. That voice was Mikoto's

"Mom?" Itachi asked slightly surprised by hearing his mother cussing and SCOLDING his father

"Oh he's here!" the immediately recognizable voice of Aya was heard

"What's all this about?" Itachi asked once he opened the door. He looked around and sweat dropped at the scene

His mother had been punching his father in anger, because he had dropped a lemon jelly placed in a metal container. Sasuke was pinching the cake with his finger and then he put that finger in his mouth savouring the cake. Aya was surrounded by gifts, it seemed like the table where the gifts were was overturn over her. Koji was trying to tie a balloon without success and he seemed to have lost patience for the maniac face he had. Finally, Kakashi was reading an orange book and giggling like idiot while he was reading. The rest of the guests were members of the Uchiha clan that also were sweat dropping at the scene.

"Ehmm…" Mikoto started sweat dropping and throwing her husband aside "Well honey it was supposed to be a surprise, but thanks to your father's clumsiness it was ruined"

"Okaaaaaaaaaaaaaay…" Itachi scowled processing everything in his mind "So…?"

"Oh yeah! One, two three" Aya counted and everybody started to sing 'Happy Birthday' to him. Itachi just stood there shocked. He had thought that they _forgot completely _about his birthday, and _there_ were they _singing 'Happy Birthday'_ awfully and out of tune (in his opinion)

Once they finished the song they stared at him waiting for a reaction, but he just stood there without saying a word. He walked towards Sasuke and carried him to get him away from the cake while everyone was still looking at him "Aren't you going to say anything?" Aya asked "At least give us an opinion!"

"Well I think…" Itachi started and paused to think what words to use "I think it was useless to hide it from me because I sensed your chakras and I think that your entire plan was useless too…" everyone scowled "But… it was nice that you did all this"

Mikoto smiled with relief "Well I'm glad, because Koji-sensei here almost dies trying to blow up and tie the balloons… like 10 exploded in his face" Itachi chuckled slightly handing Sasuke to his mother

"I guess all I have to say is thanks" Itachi said bowing his head to the guests

"Well the let's have some fun!" Shisui said turning on the karaoke "Who wants to be first?"

"Me!" Aya said taking the microphone "This is 'Houki Gumo' (by Rythem)" Aya sang wonderfully and Itachi couldn't help noticing that every time she said _'Kimi dake no hikari' (2) _she always looked at him with a weird brightness in her eyes. After her, his mother went on stage and sang a song called Harumonia and so, many Uchihas sang.

Then, the time for opening the gifts came. Mikoto had already picked up the gifts from the floor and put them again in the table. Itachi grabbed one with a purple wrapping and opened it. It was a new kit of kunai

"That's from me" Koji said. Itachi bowed his head and thanked him. Next he opened a pink one; it was a new shuriken, kunai and scroll pocket

"That's mine!" Aya exclaimed "I bought it because the one you had broke in the last mission remember?" Itachi thanked her remembering how he broke the old one

The next one was rectangular with orange wrapping. He opened it and it was an orange book like Kakashi's "Of course that's mine" Kakashi said proudly and then looked at Itachi with a frown "Son, you'll thank me one day for giving you this in the future when you're with a girl in a dark room and…" he didn't finished because Fugaku had just smacked him in the head

"And what?" Itachi and Shisui asked with curiosity

"Nothing you need to know" Fugaku answered and took the book away from Itachi "This is confiscated until your 20th birthday, understood?" Itachi nodded still confused by what happened

Next one was Shisui's, which was wrapped with a forest green paper. Itachi opened it, it was a sketch book and pencil colors. Itachi looked at Shisui with a raising brow "I know you like to draw, I saw your drawings of Konoha and they're really good…" Itachi smiled at him

Itachi kept opening gifts until there was only one. It was a black box. Itachi opened it and saw a necklace with three flowers on it and Itachi raised a brow "That's mine" said Mikoto with a smile

"Mom, this is for a _girl_" Itachi said softly trying not to hurt his mother's feelings

"I know, but I want you to have it" Mikoto answered shrugging "That necklace was my mother's… she gave it to me in my 8th birthday and told me to give it to my first daughter. I don't have a daughter and you're my first son, so I give it to you. It's the only memory I have from her so take care of it. She also told me that in each flower you had to put a wish, which makes three wishes for the necklace and they'll come true one day"

Itachi looked into his mother's eyes and at that moment he realized how much that necklace meant to her. He took the necklace from the box and put it around his neck while Mikoto smiled at him widely

"I want one too! I want my wishes to come true too" Sasuke said looking at his mother with a jealous look

"I'll give you a necklace like that when you have 8 years" Mikoto answered patting him in the head and Sasuke pouted

"That's all?" Itachi asked scanning the table looking for his father's gift. When he found none he looked at his father with questioning eyes

"We should finish all this now" Fugaku said avoiding his son's gaze. Itachi felt awful but managed to hide it well, but still that night was one of the bests in his life though his father managed to almost ruin it.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

It had been two months since that day Itachi remembered. They were travelling right now to the Lightning Country to deliver a scroll. It was a B ranked mission so they had to be alert, they had received that mission since the team had proved to be capable to manage a B mission. The scroll had some war tactics and some ninja's hideout's location; they were delivering it in hope to avoid the war against Lightning since the incident with the Hyuuga clan some months earlier.

"Halt" Koji said to his team. They were in the middle of a forest that lead to Kumogakure "You guys are slow, I expected you earlier"

"You must be the idiots from Konoha trying to avoid war, how foolish" a ninja had just appeared. He had a Kumogakure hitai ate in his neck and he was wearing a black outfit. He had long black boots, black cloak, black t-shirt and black-pants. There were another two dressed like him at his side.

"Well, the problem of these Konoha idiots is that they don't like war" Koji answered grabbing a kunai and throwing it at the ninja. The ninja disappeared in a cloud of smoke, it was a bunshin "Itachi, Shisui, Aya handle the other two. I'll fight the leader"

Itachi and Shisui grabbed their kunai while Aya had shurikens in her hands. The enemies charged at them with shuriken and they avoided but it was a Kage Bunshin Shuriken Technique. Itachi and Shisui managed to see the trap but Aya didn't, she was about to get hit but Shisui shield her getting hurt in his back

"What a foolish brat" said one of the enemies "I can't believe we have to fight against this kids, I pity them…"

"Shut up and fight!" Shisui yelled getting out the shurikens in his back with pain

"Ok then I'll finish this quickly, though I don't like to kill kids" said the other one. He made some seals and made a lightning technique and charged at them

"Shit!" Itachi thought. They couldn't avoid it and felt the strong jolts all over their bodies leaving them almost unconscious. Itachi stood up and looked at Shisui and Aya. Shisui was still shielding Aya and she was at the edge of tears, but then both fell unconscious

"This kid seems to be way stronger than the other two, but still must be weak" said the enemy looking at Itachi, who was standing now in front of Shisui and Aya to protect them

"Let's get rid of those two weakling then shall we?" said the other one. Before Itachi could do anything, the guy was behind them. Itachi turned around and looked at the barricade behind them. The guy was going to throw Shisui and Aya to the barricade

Before Itachi could stop him the other one stabbed him from behind and Itachi spitted some blood from his mouth. The pain was terrible, but soon forgot about it when the other one pushed Shisui and Aya to the barricade. Itachi saw it in slow motion while his eyes opened widely and he fell to the ground, while one of the ninjas stepped in his head keeping him on place "Now let's play with this kid, then we'll throw him too with his friends…" the guy laughed

Suddenly Itachi felt a terrible anger. A wrath so big, that if it were possible to feel it, it would hurt. Itachi looked at the ground beneath him and turned his hands onto fists, he was worse than furious… he wanted revenge for Shisui and Aya; he wanted to avenge their deaths.

"Eh? This brat is angry, his chakra is increasing. Pathetic" said the enemy. Itachi started trembling and before the enemy could do something, Itachi had thrown him and was standing up with his head down "What's wrong with this kid?" Itachi looked at him and the guy shut up immediately when he looked at Itachi's eyes. They were deep crimson with three black comatose in each other and they were extremely intimidating and adding Itachi's angry look, it made Itachi look terrifying.

Itachi noticed something different in his eyes; he could see the chakra flow in the enemies and somehow predict his movements. Suddenly he felt powerful, the most powerful person in the world and felt bloodthirsty too.

Itachi charged at them with incredibly speed with a bunshin as backup. Itachi pushed the enemies together and kicked them both hardly throwing them forward, but Itachi appeared in front of them "What?" both said at the same time when they looked at Itachi. Itachi and his bunshin both took a pair of kunai and throw them at the enemies hurting them in the chest

The enemies fell to the ground panting. One of them got angry and stood up facing the real Itachi while the bunshin disappeared, the guy looked at Itachi and smirked "You seem to be more powerful than we thought, but I'll get serious and you'll surely die" He started making seals and somehow Itachi's eyes caught the movement

Itachi stared in awe and realized how he was memorizing the seals and how unconsciously he started making the same seals at the same time and both said at the same time "Raiton: Goraikyuu no Jutsu (3)" Two gigantic balls of lightning emerged from they hands and charged at each other. There was a huge tremble and blinding light started to appear. Itachi saw all blank and was sure that he was going to get hit but it never came. Itachi looked around and saw Koji carrying him and jumping to the barricade, soon an explosion was heard and they landed in a bridge and surprisingly enough Shisui and Aya were there both awake with a confused expression

Shisui looked at Itachi and soon his eyes widened "Itachi you… your eyes…"

"What?" Itachi asked, sure he had felt them different but Shisui looked shocked

"Seems you have awoken your Sharingan" Koji explained. Itachi untied his hitai ate from his forehead then he looked at his reflection and a pair of crimson eyes returned the look. Itachi yelped

"Sharingan?" he muttered. If he remembered clearly, that was the bloodline limit from his family and only elite Uchihas could get it and master it

"I'm very impressed" Koji continued "I think you're the first Uchiha getting the Sharingan at such a young age. Also the fight you did was very good, you defeated the enemy and no one was hurt"

Itachi nodded and then remembered something "Shisui and Aya… how did…?"

"When we fell, Koji-sensei saw us falling from here" Aya told "He had just defeated the enemy and when he saw us he caught us somehow and brought us here. Then we woke up and sensei asked us were you were and we told him you were up there and he went immediately there" then she smiled widely "Itachi-kun you're amazing! And you look so cool with those eyes, they're so pretty!"

Shisui remained in silence and Koji noticed his annoyance and said "Well, Itachi turn off the Sharingan it takes a lot of chakra and you need to rest, we don't want you to collapse. Let's get going to Kumogakure to retrieve this, we'll spend the night there, we'll treat your wounds and then we'll go back to Konoha" The three kids nodded. Itachi somehow managed to turn off his Sharingan and walked behind Koji. Aya walked beside him saying how cool and amazing he was while Shisui stayed behind.

The whole trip to Kumogakure Shisui was fighting back tears of rage and jealousy and never once looked Itachi in the eye…

_

* * *

1 Happy Birthday brother!_

_2 This can be translated as: your unique light. I intended to make it look romantic hahaha_

_3 I couldn't think of a name for a jutsu. Translated it's: Lightning Element: Great Lightning Ball_

* * *

Sorry for the late update and grammar errors! By the way do you think I make Itachi awake his Sharingan too soon? 

**iceprincess421: **thanks for your review and comments :)

**Max Doe: **The idea of writing about Itachi's life came up when I was watching the episodes 129, 130 and 131. Well being an Itachi's life story, Shisui will die according to the real story :(. Thanks for your review and comments

**Minoki: **Thanks :), hope you enjoyed this chapter

**Shy-Princess: **Thanks for your review and comments :), hope you enjoyed this chapter

**lonewolf4ever: **Thanks! Hope you enjoyed this chapter and sorry for the late update

* * *

Review Please!

* * *


End file.
